The Kylie Reoccurrence
by InfamousCrisCris
Summary: Sequel to The Cousin Conundrum, Sheldon's cousin Kylie returns to spend Christmas with the gang, but Sheldon doesn't have a present for her or Amy. Will he be able to get their presents in time? And Kylie surprises everyone with a special idea, what is it?
1. Present Problems

**This is a Christmas present for my BFF, Technological Musician. Please enjoy**

* * *

**The Kylie Reoccurrence**

**Chapter One: Present Problems**

It was just about a week before Christmas, and Sheldon Cooper was looking down his list of gifts for his four best friends in the entire world, plus his neighbour from across the hall, Penny, and, of course, the woman who stole his heart so unexpectedly he didn't know what happened, Amy Farrah Fowler. He went down the list, and know that he sent his presents off to his mother and sister, and he already had presents for his four friends and Penny, now all that was left was his special Amy. Suddenly, as Sheldon was so deep in thought, the phone in his and Leonard's apartment rang.

"I'll get it!" Leonard told him, muting the TV and picking up the wireless phone beside him, "Hello?"

"_Hello there, Leonard_." Mary Cooper answered him over the phone, "_May I speak to Sheldon, please_?"

"Of course Mrs Cooper," Leonard replied, covering the phone speaker with his hand, "Sheldon, it's for you." Sheldon reached for the phone and took it from him.

"Hello mom, how are you?" He asked her.

"_Shelly, I have a favour to ask you_." Mary began.

"What might that be?" Sheldon asked her.

"_Do you remember your cousin Kylie_?" She continued.

"How could I forget Kylie? She's a joy to have in this apartment." Sheldon told his mother.

"_I had the idea that you two didn't get along very well._" Mary thought out loud.

"Something must've changed while she visited us last time. I really got to know he better that week." Sheldon admitted.

"_Well, then, I have great nows_!" Mary announced, "_Kylie wants to spend Christmas with you and your little friends._"

"That sounds wonderful mom," Sheldon cheered, "when is she coming?"

"_She'll be there tomorrow around dinner time._" Mary informed her son.

"I can't wait to see her." Sheldon replied with a bright smile, "I will see you both when you drop her off."

"_Oh, I can't drop her off this time, Shelly,_" Mary told him sadly, "_I have to work, but I told her that you and Leonard will pick her up from the bus station_."

"All right, Leonard is going to pick up the pizza anyway so it all works out." Sheldon replied.

"_Excellent Shelly, Marry Christmas_." His mother replied, knowing he couldn't argue with his mother on how he felt about Christmas itself, he sighed.

"And to you too, mother, good-bye." And once the phone hung up, he realized that he did not get Kylie anything for Christmas. "Oh no, now I have to get something for Kylie _and _Amy."

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I can't take you right now, I have to do some extra suff for work." Leonard told him.

"But we won't have enough time tomorrow." Sheldon sighed, and then he got an idea. He left his and Leonard's suite to go find Penny.

"Penny, Penny, Penny!" He called as he knocked on her door.

"Hey Sheldon, what's up?" Penny asked after opening the door.

"I need you to take me to get Christmas presents for Amy and Kylie." Sheldon told her.

"I thought you didn't believe in gift giving, Sheldon." Penny replied.

"I've changed... I guess. Kylie is important to me in a way a little sister is to a big brother, and Amy is my girlfriend. Social protocol says that if someone is important to you that you most get them something on these days such as Christmas." Sheldon explained to Penny.

"All right, just let me get something decent on." She told him, Now she was wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt, something she'd wear on her lazy days. After about forty-five minutes, Penny was ready to go.

Sheldon and Penny headed out to the Pasadena Mall to find Amy and Kylie's gifts, Sheldon had no idea what to get Amy, and he didn't even have the slightest clue what to get his cousin.

"Where should we go first?" He asked, "I may be a superior mind at many things, but gift giving is not one of them."

"So I guessed." Penny teased him, "Why don't we start with Amy's present first. There is a wonderful jewelry store over there."

"Amy doesn't even wear jewelry." Sheldon informed the enthusiastic blonde.

"Sheldon, honey, the point of getting a gift for a girlfriend is to surprise her, prove to her how much you care with something totally out of the ordinary." Penny told Sheldon as they headed toward the very expensive looking jewelry store. When they walked in, Sheldon began to get very worried about how much a piece of jewelry there was going to cost him, and then he began to worry about the fact that Amy would have to get him something equally as expensive.

"Penny, I don't think this is the place to get Amy's Christmas gift." He began.

"Why do you worry so much, Sheldon, just leave it to me." Penny reassured Sheldon. They spotted very beautiful looking pendents in a display case. Penny walked towards them, dragging Sheldon with her, as he was still very unsure of what to do in this situation, he couldn't even be sure if Penny knew what to do here.

"This one is perfect, Amy would love it!" Penny cheered happily. She pointed to a heart shaped silver locket that was opened, it had a place to put a picture inside and was able to be engraved with a message for a special someone. Inside Sheldon's mind, he was thinking a mile a minute, he knew that if he gave it to Amy that she would be overwhelmed with great joy, and he would be happy to have made her Christmas one of the most special ever. However he also was thinking of the cost of this pendant, it was diamond studded, and the engraving wasn't going to be cheap either. The money didn't matter as long as it was fairly reasonable, what mattered was Amy getting him a gift of equal value. What was Sheldon going to do if it was too much for him to buy, it was beautiful, just as beautiful as Amy herself, he believed.


	2. Kylie's Gift

******Chapter Two: Kylie's Gift**

Sheldon continued to stare at the pendent momentarily, imagining Amy Farrah Fowler's reaction when she opened the small trinket box to find a very special gift for Christmas from someone who secretly loved her very much.

"Excuse me, may we take a look at that pendent, please?" Penny asked a nearby salesperson.

"Absolutely," She replied as she opened the glass case and took the silver heart shaped pendent out, "is this what you were looking at?" She gave it to Sheldon to look at, and he continued to look at it and hear Amy's shrieks of pure emotion. Secretly he wanted he to show those displays of emotion, despite having disliked it two years ago. He truly wanted to be able to get the pendent for Amy, but was afraid it would be too much money.

"How much is this pendent?" He asked the saleswoman.

"Oh, the pendent itself is about three hundred and fifty dollars, and the engraving is an extra thirty dollars." The saleswoman told them sadly, and Sheldon's heart just shattered. No way could he ever afford that, and he knew it too.

"I am so sorry, Sheldon." Penny sighed.

"I was anticipating that, Penny." He admitted sadly with a deep sigh, "Thank you anyway, ma'am." They began leaving as the saleswoman put the pendant back in the glass display case gently.

"Marry Christmas," the saleswoman replied, "have a good day."

"We'll try." Penny muttered as the walked out of the jewelry store looking very disappointed. The two walked down the mall until they saw a DVD store.

"Oh, look Penny, maybe I can find something for Kylie in here, I know she'd love a new DVD or something like that." Sheldon thought with a slight ray of hope.

"That's a great idea Sheldon." Penny agreed to let him look at the DVDs and box sets that they had. The two immediately went over to the anime and cartoon section of the store to look at the variety that they had. They had many to choose from and the possibilities seemed endless, except for Sheldon, who was looking for only the specifics of what his cousin enjoyed but didn't have yet.

"So, what would you like to get for Kylie here?" Penny asked Sheldon.

"What about this Dragonball Z DVD box set." Sheldon suggested to Penny.

"I remember Kylie mentioning she doesn't like to watch something with muscular men turning into apes, it remembers her of wrestling." Penny explained.

"All right then, let's just keep on looking." Sheldon sighed, walking down the rows of DVD box sets. Then he spotted something that Kylie would absolutely love.

"Penny, look what I found," He replied, "the first Gundam Wing box set." Sheldon answered.

"Isn't that a bit mature for a six year old?" Penny asked.

"Well, she loves to watch the anime My HIME, that is pretty mature for a six year old, and they are from the same creator, so I just thought it would be the perfect gift." Sheldon told Penny.

"Okay, how much does it cost?" Penny asked.

"thirty-five dollars, I can afford that." Sheldon replied. They both took the DVD box set and went to the front desk. There was a young men behind it waiting to help out a shopper, "I'd like to buy this DVD box set."

"Great choice," he replied, "that will be thirty-five dollars for the DVD box set." So Sheldon took out his debit card and paid for his younger cousin's Christmas present, and he and Penny left the DVD store satisfied that they had got at least one gift out of the two. In a few minutes, Sheldon looked at his watch and noticed the time, then began to panic.

"It's seven O clock, we need to get home for dinner." He told Penny.

"But what about Amy's present, we need to get something for her before we leave the mall?" Penny thought.

"We can find it tomorrow," Sheldon said, "if I don't have supper by seven-thirty at the most, tomorrow morning's bowel movement is most likely to occur at work, and I cannot use the bathrooms at work, they are just too unsanitary to even be called bathrooms."

"That's way too much information," Penny told Sheldon, "let's just go then." So, with Kylie's present in the bag, they began to walk toward the nearest Pasadena Mall exit.

The next evening, Sheldon and Leonard were in Leonard's car driving to the bus station to meet up with Kylie. When they arrived, they both went inside and, just as expected, she was waiting for them with her two heavy bags of luggage.

"Hey, Kylie," Leonard replied, "how long were you waiting for us?"

"Not long, about ten minutes or so," Kylie answered, "where's Raj and Howard?"

"They're at their homes right now but you'll see them tomorrow night for vintage game night." Sheldon told Kylie excitedly.

"Hi cousin Sheldon!" Kylie squealed as she gave him a big hug. Normally Sheldon did not like human contact, but because he and Kylie had gotten closer as cousins during her last visit, so now he didn't mind the hug. Leonard helped Kylie with her heavy bags and carried them to the car as she and Sheldon followed behind. Once Sheldon and Kylie were by Leonard's car, he helped her in and buckled her up in the back seat.

"How long are you staying for, Kylie?" Sheldon asked his younger cousin.

"Until after New Years," She answered him, "I hope that isn't a problem, Shel?"

"Of course not, I couldn't wait to see you again." Sheldon told Kylie as he made sure that her seatbelt was buckled up tightly. When Leonard came back from putting Kylie's luggage in the trunk of car, he and Sheldon got in and drove back to their apartment. Both Sheldon and Kylie could not wait to spend Christmas together, and Leonard was happy that Sheldon was happy to see his younger cousin. On the way home, Sheldon, Leonard and Kylie talked about how she was doing in school and how many friends she had made, and what she was hoping to do for Christmas. Sheldon didn't really like the idea of Christmas, but everyone else seemed to be very excited about the event, so he swallowed his pride and just went along with it, for Kylie's sake. He hoped that just spending time with his younger cousin would be enough to make his spirits bright.


	3. First Night on Vacation

**Chapter Three: First Night on Vacation**

Sheldon, Kylie and Leonard entered the apartment with the pizza and Kylie's bags. Sheldon put them in his bedroom for the time being so that they would have space to eat. A year ago, Sheldon would've never allowed anything that wasn't his to be in his bedroom, but because he'd developed such a bond with Kylie during her previous visit, he began to not let the idea of her things in his bedroom bother him. Leonard, meanwhile, opened up the pizza and set out the drinks on the guys' coffee table.

"Sheldon, is there anything specific you want to watch tonight?" He asked while Sheldon was in the bathroom disinfecting and washing his hands.

"Since Kylie is over I would let her pick." He admitted.

"Really," Leonard asked, "are you sure?"

"Of course, Leonard," Sheldon told him, "we want Kylie to enjoy it here."

"Thank you, Shel." Kylie replied as she took a piece of pizza from the box.

"Careful, Kylie, that still may be hot." Sheldon warned her, she took a small, cautious bite and to her's and Sheldon's surprise, it wasn't hot at all. It was just the right temperature to be delicious and not burn the tongue of an unsuspecting six year old.

"So what do you want to watch?" Leonard asked Kylie as Sheldon sat down in his spot on the couch and grabbed his own slice of pizza.

"I want to watch Unsolved Mysteries." Kylie told Leonard and Sheldon.

"Isn't that a bit too scary for a six year old to watch?" Leonard asked worriedly, with the remote control in his hand, ready to find the channel they were going to watch.

"Leonard, if Kylie wants to watch Unsolved Mysteries, she can," Sheldon scolded, "besides it is way more realistic than anything a regular six year old would watch. It gives you more insight into what goes on outside our safe homes without getting involved. Now that would be way too scary to even imagine."

"Yeah, okay, can we please watch it?" Kylie begged the two men.

"Of course," Sheldon told his younger cousin as he took the remote from Leonard's hands and flipped it to the channel that Unsolved Mysteries was on. Even though Leonard thought the idea of watching these scary cases not be solved for more than years would traumatize a six year old to having nightmares for weeks, but Kylie seemed to be deeply intrigued by the action and mystery involved. During the show, the phone suddenly rang, and Sheldon had to mute the TV in order to hear the conversation.

"Hold on, Kylie, I need to get this," he told her, "Hello?"

"_Good evening, Sheldon_," Amy replied from the other end of the phone, "_how are you?_"

"I am very well, thank you Amy," Sheldon answered, " and you?"

"_I am feeling good too,_" Amy told Sheldon, "_I have a favour to ask you._"

"And that would be what?" Sheldon asked her.

"_I've run out of a few ingredients for christmas cookies,_" Amy began, "_do you think I can borrow some of yours_."

"Of course you can," Sheldon replied, "when do you want to come over."

"_Tomorrow night would be best,_" Amy said, "_I need to bake these cookies for my Christmas party in a few days._"

"Would you like to bake these cookies at my place?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"_I'd love to do that with you, Sheldon._" She answered with a very cheerful voice.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow, what time?" Sheldon asked.

"_Six O. Clock sounds the best for me._" Amy told him.

"By the way, do you remember my younger cousin Kylie?" Sheldon asked Amy,

"_Yes, we did that experiment to see how she could translate Japanese to perfect English._" Amy answered.

"Well, she is going to be staying here for the holidays." Sheldon told Amy.

"_Oh, that's nice,_" Amy replied sweetly, "_I'd like to see her again._"

"Okay I will see you are six tomorrow evening." Sheldon told Amy, and the conversation ended.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Kylie asked teasingly.

"Correction, girl/friend, there is a difference." Sheldon told her, "and yes, she is coming here to bake cookies with me."

"That sounds so nice." Leonard replied.

"But that just means I have to get her present tomorrow before she comes over." Sheldon sighed as he turned up the volume on the TV so that they could continue watching the show.

After dinner, Kylie got out her pyjamas and her bathrobe, then she asked Sheldon to help her run her bath. Meanwhile, Leonard was wrapping some presents for Raj and Missy, and Kylie's present from himself. After Kylie was done having her bath, she was nice and warm in her pyjamas and bathrobe, and was almost ready for bed.

"Are you ready to get to bed, Kylie?" Sheldon asked her.

"Not quite, I need to talk to Leonard for a bit." Kylie told her older cousin. She then ran up to Leonard's bedroom, and knocked, "Leonard, are you in there?"

"Not now, Kylie!" He shouted from the other side of the door.

"But I just want to talk to you for two-seconds." Kylie began to pout.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Leonard told her.

"Okay," Kylie sighed sadly, "I won't bother you." So she walked back into the living room to get under the covers on the couch.

"Did you get to talk to Leonard?" Sheldon asked.

"No, he was busy." She told him, getting comfortable on the couch as Sheldon put the blankets over top of her.

"Maybe he'll come talk to you later." He told her kindly. Sheldon gave his younger cousin a big good-night hug before leaving the room to get ready for bed himself, and Kylie sighed sadly once again. In about fifteen minutes, Leonard came out of his bedroom with his pyjamas and housecoat on to get a mug of hot chocolate before bed, but first he walked over to the couch.

"Hey, Kylie, what did you want to talk to me about?" Leonard asked her quietly so as not to disturb Sheldon in the other room.

"I just wanted to give you a good-night hug." Kylie admitted to him.

"That's it," Leonard chuckled, beginning to give the six year old girl a very tight, yet friendly hug good-night, "Good night, Kylie."

"Good night, Leonard." Kylie said with a smile as she finally got comfortable under he covers that Sheldon had set up for her on the couch. Leonard walked into the kitchen to quietly get his mug of hot chocolate while Kylie fell asleep happily. Despite the fact that Kylie's toes would be in his spot, Sheldon did not mind one bit, he could sleep even if his spot was being occupied just a little bit. A lot of things had changed for him ever since Sheldon developed a deeper bond with his younger cousin, he opened up more and let more things slide, because he knew that things could always go back to the way they were. He actually liked the change of pace once got used to the idea. Sheldon still needed to get Amy's present, and he had just the plan to do so.


	4. Christmas Shopping Round Two

**Chapter Four: Christmas Shopping Round Two**

The next day after work at Caltech, Sheldon, Penny and Kylie went out to pick up Amy Farrah Fowler from her own apartment. They thought it was a better idea to do some last minute Christmas shopping before Amy came over to make cookies.

"Okay, while I help Sheldon do his shopping, you can take Kylie to do your shopping." Penny suggested to Amy.

"All right, when should we meet back up here?" Amy asked, they were at the main entrance of the Pasadena Mall.

"Well, we have to be home by six O. clock, and it takes half an hour to drive from her back home, and it is now four-thirty." Sheldon pointed out, "So I would say about an hour and a half. We'll have to synchronize our watches."

"Sounds good, we will meet up at five-thirty right here at the main entrance." Amy concluded as she took Kylie's hand and the two pairs walked off in separate directions.

With Sheldon and Penny, Sheldon was beginning to get extremely troubled by his dilemma with what to get Amy for Christmas. The pendant he had his eye on was way too expensive for him to even think about buying, and even though he had his secret stash of money somewhere he hadn't told anyone about, he wasn't sure that dipping into it was such a good idea. Good thing Penny was there to help him out with this situation, she was a girl, not like Amy, but she would know what a girl would want for Christmas.

"Hey, look Sheldon, there is a store having a Christmas sale." Penny replied with a smile.

"Great, just what I need right now." He thought happily, so the two walked into the store. It was a little gift shop with tons of trinkets, odds and ends, and things you might find around a house. However, what really caught Sheldon's eye was a small jewelry box. If he couldn't get her a new piece of jewelry, anything at all, he might as well get her something to put the pieces of jewelry that she did have in. Sheldon had been in Amy's bedroom to help her look for something for an experiment, and noticed that her current jewelry box was way too small and unorganized to hold all the trinkets she had.

"Do you think Amy would like this?" Sheldon asked Penny.

"Well, for someone who rarely wears any jewelry, she sure has a lot of it." Penny thought out loud, "I'm sure she'd love it." Penny opened the box to reveal red padding and compartments for rings, earrings, broaches and other small pieces, then she took a look at all the multiple sized drawers for bangles, necklaces, bracelets and other pieces of jewelry that took up a lot of room.

"It looks like this would come in very handy for Amy." Sheldon told Penny. So, he looked at the price tag on the bottom of the wooden box, and to his greatest surprise, it was only thirty dollars.

"Hey Sheldon, it's a Christmas miracle," Penny said, "finding the perfect present for Amy in time."

"It's not a miracle, Penny," Sheldon replied matter-of-factly, "there was a great probability of finding the right gift in the amount of time we had."

"Oh come on, just admit it was a stroke of good luck and be happy you can afford it." Penny laughed as the two walked up to the counter to pay for Amy Farrah Fowler's present. After paying for the special present, they went on their way to find something else.

"Is that everyone?" Penny asked Sheldon.

"I got Kylie's present yesterday, so yes I suppose." Sheldon replied.

"That didn't take very long at all. I guess since we have time, I can shop for Howard and Bernadette." Penny suggested. With a satisfied look on his face, Sheldon agreed to go look for a joint present for the couple, now that his troubles with his own girlfriend were off his shoulders.

And with Amy and Kylie, the two girls wandered the mall's stores aimlessly, not knowing what needed to be bought yet.

"So, Kylie, who did you need to shop for?" Amy asked her.

"Can you keep a secret, Amy?" Kylie questioned hesitantly.

"Depends on what it is?" Amy answered.

"It's about Sheldon's present." Kylie continued.

"You haven't gotten him a gift haven't you?" Amy thought with a slight laugh, "you know what, neither have I, I just don't know what to get him."

"I have the same problem, he's just so specific." Kylie told Amy.

"Well, I just happened to know that one of Sheldon's Battle Star Galactica DVDs got destroyed the one time Howard borrowed it, and he refuses to watch the rest of it without the box set being complete." Amy informed Sheldon's younger cousin.

"Is there a DVD store nearby?" Kylie asked.

"Just down the hallway." Amy told her, pointing in the direction of the store that Sheldon and Penny were just at the day before. While Amy and Kylie were browsing the DVD box sets for Sheldon's Battle Star Galactica series, Kylie happened to spot the Gundam Wing DVD box set that she desperately wanted.

"What are you looking at, Kylie?" Amy asked.

"I really want this anime series for Christmas, it's one of my favourites." She sighed, "But my parents wouldn't let me get it. All my other mature anime series were given to me by cousins, aunts and uncles... That is except aunt Mary, Sheldon's mom."

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky this year," Amy reassured her, "and if not I will bring it up with Sheldon that you want it."

"Thank you, Amy." Kylie replied, giving Amy a big, friendly hug right in the middle of the DVD store, and no one seemed to care. Amy took Kylie to search for Sheldon's Battle Star Galactica DVD box set, and they were glad that they spotted it. It was just about thirty dollars, and Kylie was happy that she had just enough to get it for her older cousin. She had been saving all year for Christmas presents for her family and friends, and was proud of it. Amy and Kylie walked out of the store happy to get Sheldon something he would enjoy for a long, long time.

"Well, I need to find a present for Bernadette before we meet up with Sheldon and Penny." Amy informed Kylie.

"Who's that?" Kylie asked.

"Howard's wife, they had their ceremony before Howard went out to space." Amy explained.

"That guy, the short guy went into space?" Kylie asked in surprise.

"Yep," Amy continued, "now let's go find Bernadette her Christmas present." With that, they continued walking down the hallways of the Pasadena Mall.


	5. More Shopping

**Chapter Five: More Shopping**

Sheldon was dragged all over the Pasadena Mall by the hand by the over enthusiastic blonde Cheesecake Factory waitress as she looked at every store for something for her best friend. By the time they stopped rushing, he was completely out of breath and panting.

"I was not cut out for this much physical activity," he breathed heavily, " what exactly are you looking for in these stores?"

"I saw this complete make-up kit a while ago with Bernadette and she really wanted it." Penny told Sheldon, browsing around the kiosks and stores surrounding them.

"We are running around the mall for a make-up kit?" Sheldon asked in irritation, "We have to meet up with Amy and Kylie?"

"We still have loads of time, Sheldon," Penny reassured him, "just relax."

"How can I relax, just pick something so we can go?" Sheldon began to panic.

"Really, you wouldn't just pick _anything_ for Amy or Kylie, would you?" Penny asked.

"You're right?" Sheldon sighed, "Now which store did you see this make-up kit in?"

"I can't remember, that's why we've been running around." Penny replied.

"Okay, on what day did you and Bernadette see the make-up kit?" He questioned.

"It was a... Tuesday, it was November twenty-first, I remember because I got my pay check and took the girls out to celebrate." Penny answered after a few seconds of thought.

"Did you happen to buy anything from the same store, or were you just browsing?" Sheldon continued to ask Penny.

"What's with all the questions, Sheldon?" Penny thought.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I can help you find that same store." He told her.

"Okay, but how do we know that they aren't sold out of that make-up kit?" Penny began to worry, "It was a very nice one."

"Let's just make sure we know where that store is first before we think about the kit." Sheldon replied, "Now did you buy anything at the store that day?"

"Mmm, I'm thinking..." Penny began, "yes I bought this nice top, it was half off!"

"Okay, do you have the receipt?" Sheldon asked her.

"No, not anymore, but I do have this app on my phone that'll tell me what I spent that day." Penny answered him. She took out her phone and began tapping away at it, and in about two and a half minutes, she had the app up on the screen. Penny flipped back to the day she and Bernadette went shopping, and spotted the transaction for the purchase of the top.

"Well, did you find anything?" Sheldon asked her.

"Wow, Sheldon, I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner. I bought the top at a great little fashion and cosmetics store right at the end of the mall." Penny told Sheldon as she began dragging him down the hallway of the mall again.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Amy Farrah Fowler and Kylie, they were taking their slow time looking around the mall for something to get Bernadette for Christmas. Amy just couldn't think of anything to get one of her best friends.

"Do you know what she likes?" Kylie asked.

"Well, she does really like clothes." Amy told her.

"Believe me Amy, clothes suck for any kind of present, no one likes clothes." Kylie said seriously.

"Okay, so what do you think I should get Bernadette?" Amy questioned.

"I but she'd like some jewelry." Kylie thought.

"Or a basket of decorative soaps." Amy added.

"Who has soap for decorations?" Kylie laughed, "They're for bathing."

"You'll see, they smell really good too." Amy told Sheldon's younger cousin as they began searching for the perfect collection of soaps for Bernadette.

* * *

Back with Penny and Sheldon, they had finally spotted the store that Penny mentioned had the make-up kit that she wanted to get Bernadette for Christmas. They went through the entrance, and she immediately recognized where everything was, and began to head toward the cosmetics while Sheldon just stood there impatiently waiting for her to grab the gift.

"Here it is, Sheldon!" Penny called, "It has everything Bernadette will ever need all in one!"

"Excellent," Sheldon said exasperatedly, "now can we meet up with Kylie and Amy?"

"We have to know how much it costs first?" Penny told Sheldon, taking the kit and walking up to the counter.

"Wow, that is a really good make-up kit," the girl behind the counter told them both, "it'll cost you eighty-three ninety-two." With that bit of information, Penny's face dropped slightly with disappointment.

"I only have sixty-five dollars, why are all the good things so expensive?" She thought sadly.

"Well, I do have another one that only costs fifty-two ninety-eight." The girl replied, "I'll go get it." Within a few minutes, she was back with a much smaller kit.

"It doesn't have all the make-up that the other one did," Penny pointed out, "but I guess it's the thought that counts the most, right Sheldon?"

"Right, so are you going to take it for Bernadette?" He asked Penny.

"I sure am," Penny answered, and took out her debit card. Once Bernadette's Christmas present was paid for, Penny and Sheldon began to head back to the main entrance of the Pasadena Mall.

* * *

Amy and Kylie found a nice bed and bath store on the second floor that sold a great variety of stuff. They walked to the bathroom area and began searching for the bath soaps they were going to get for Bernadette. Amy was the one who saw them first and showed Kylie what they looked and smelled like.

"Here, smell this, its vanilla." She told Kylie. The six year old girl took a whiff of the soap in the basket and smiled happily.

"That smells awesome." She told Amy.

"So, should we get it? There's an assorted variety in there for her to use." Amy thought.

"For sure," Kylie answered, "and it's almost five-fifteen." Knowing that, the two girls got the basket of assorted soaps and made a mad dash to the counter to pay for the gift. Once it was paid for, they too began to get back to the main entrance.

* * *

Amy, Kylie, Penny and Sheldon finally met up at the main entrance of the Pasadena Mall with the gifts that they needed.

"So, did everyone get what they needed to get accomplished?" Sheldon asked, he was very ready to get back to the comfort and quiet of his apartment.

"Yep," Kylie answered happily and the two older women nodded in agreement, and they all walked out of the mall, all content knowing they didn't have to come back for any more Christmas shopping.


	6. Christmas Cookies

******Chapter Six: Christmas Cookies**

When Sheldon, Kylie, Amy and Penny returned to their apartment, Leonard had picked up Howard and Raj for vintage game night. The three men were sitting in the living room waiting for Sheldon to return so that they could pick out the games they wanted to play. When Sheldon and the three girls came in the door, the three guys greeted them cheerfully. As soon as Raj saw Kylie, his face brightened with a smile, and she immediately ran over to him for a big, friendly hug.

"I didn't know your cousin was here for Christmas, Sheldon." Howard replied.

"What, Leonard didn't mention it to you?" Sheldon asked.

"Whoops, sorry Sheldon." Leonard sighed.

"How could you forget the most important guest we have for the holiday season?" Sheldon scolded him.

"I said I was sorry!" Leonard yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kylie then interrupted the argument, "It's Christmas, we should all be getting along. Now Sheldon, you tell Leonard you forgive him for not telling Howard and Raj I was coming here."

"Okay, Kylie, I'll forgive Leonard." Sheldon told her kindly, sitting down in his spot for a few minutes.

"Good," Kylie replied with a sharp tone, " now what are we all doing now?"

"You and I were going to make Christmas cookies for my party coming up." Amy Farrah Fowler reminded Sheldon.

"Oh, right," Sheldon began, "let's get started."

"Can I help?" Kylie asked them excitedly.

"Absolutely, Kylie," Sheldon told her, "of course you can help us." Amy nodded in agreement with Sheldon while she dug in the cupboards for the ingredients.

"What kind of cookies are we making, Shel?" Kylie asked.

"Snicker-doodles," Sheldon answered her.

"My dad loves snicker-doodles!" Kylie replied happily.

"What does your dad do for a living?" Amy asked Kylie.

"He works in the air-force." Sheldon answered Amy before Kylie could even open her mouth.

"Oh, so I guess you don't see him that often, huh?" Amy continued to ask.

"No, but just baking snicker-doodles will remind me of him." Kylie sighed sadly as she carefully took the eggs from the refrigerator for Amy and Sheldon.

"Thank you, Kylie." Sheldon replied, grabbing a big mixing bowl. When they began making the batter for the cookies, Amy got a bit of raw cookie batter on her nose.

"Amy, you got a little something there." Sheldon told her.

"Oh, here?" Amy asked, pointing at her nose.

"No, I'll get it." Sheldon replied as she leaned in, and pecked her cheek where the bit of batter was, and Amy actually liked it. She giggled a little bit when he did so.

"Eww!" Kylie shrieked, "Major gross out!"

"One day you'll understand what it means, Kylie." Amy advised her.

"I highly doubt that, I am _way_ too busy doing more _important_ things than gross out experiments." Kylie huffed, "If you guys wanna do that, I'm going to go wrap presents with Raj, Leonard and Howard."

"Okay, okay Kylie," Sheldon reassured his younger cousin, "no more kisses."

"Good." Kylie scuffed. The three of them continued mixing the cookie batter, even though Amy really wanted Sheldon to peck batter off her cheeks, however she just happily worked with the two cousins. Once the cookie batter was ready, Sheldon laid out three cookie sheets and the mixing bowl with three spoons. The three of them took one spoon each and scooped a little bit of batter up. With three cookie sheets, they would make about a few dozen cookies. They were ready to be put in the oven, and while the oven pre-heated, Kylie helped the couple clean up the kitchen.

"Okay, why don't you girls hang out with Penny and Bernadette in her apartment while I play some vintage video games with the guys." Sheldon suggested.

"Hey, I didn't come all this way for you to ignore me!" Kylie shouted.

"Believe me, Kylie, I think it'll be better for you to wrap your presents with us then play video games with the guys." Amy told her.

"But I want to see Raj." Kylie complained.

"You'll get to see him when you're finished wrapping presents and the snicker-doodles are done." Sheldon reassured his younger cousin, "We usually have them spend the night."

"Uh oh," Kylie hesitated, "I don't like the sound of that at all."

"Why not?" Sheldon asked.

"Think about it Shel, a six year old girl sleeping in the same apartment as four grown men, that just spells trouble." Kylie explained worriedly.

"If you are that concerned about your comfort, you can spend the night with us girls." Amy offered.

"I guess it would be a bit better," Kylie sighed, "but I have to have a bath before bed."

"Okay." Amy answered, "Now let's go wrap some Christmas presents." And with that, Amy Farrah Fowler and Kylie left the apartment with Kylie's gifts in a bag as Sheldon joined the rest of the gang for vintage video game night.

Penny, Amy, Bernadette and Kylie were in Penny's apartment suite wrapping presents, when Kylie took out a yellow dump truck that she brought with her mom.

"Who is that for?" Bernadette asked her.

"It's for my friend Ryan who lives next door to me." Kylie told them.

"Hold on, my nephew Ryan always talks about a girl named Kylie who lives next door to her... you don't suppose you're the one he talks about?" Penny asked.

"Oh yeah, my and him play a lot together." Kylie said happily.

"How old is he?" Amy asked.

"Four years old." Penny told Amy.

"That's cute," Bernadette replied, "you guys must have a lot of fun together."

"We sure do." Kylie told them, taping up the ends of the wrapping paper.

"So, are you going to do anything with those extra snicker doodles we baked?" Amy asked Kylie.

"Yeah, there is a community bake sale going on for charity and I want to take part." Kylie explained to the three older ladies.

"That is so good of you, Kylie," Bernadette replied, "getting into the true meaning of the holidays, giving and not just receiving."

"Although the presents are pretty cool too," Kylie added, "but my Aunt Mary always taught me that giving is much more important than receiving." And so, they spent the rest of the evening wrapping presents, and had a couple cookies before getting ready for bed.


	7. The Bake Sale

******Chapter Seven: The Bake Sale**

It was the night of the community bake sale that Kylie was telling Bernadette, Amy and Penny about. Amy, Sheldon and Kylie had their booth set up along one of the walls in the big gymnasium in the community center where they were selling Kylie's portion of the snicker-doodles they baked a few days before. Bernadette persuaded Howard to bake brownies for the sale, and they made sure that there were no peanuts in them because of Howard's allergies.

"Good evening everyone," The bake sale coordinator began from a podium in the front of the huge room full of people, "and welcome to this year's annual holiday bake sale for the community. I see a ton of goodies here and lots of egg nog for everybody. Enjoy the sale and don't forgot to try some of the other treats here too." And with that, she left and let everyone begin selling their goods.

"Howie, if you're going to get some other treats, don't forget to ask about the ingredients." Bernadette reminded Howard sweetly.

"I know, Bernie, I know." He replied with a smile.

"That's my rocket man." Bernadette replied.

"To infinity and beyond, honey." Howard answered.

"Yuck," Kylie huffed quietly to herself from her's, Amy's and Sheldon's booth.

"So what did you guys bake for the sale?" Amy asked Howard and Bernadette.

"Christmas tree shaped brownies with green icing and peanut free chocolate candies for decorations." Bernadette answered them.

"Very creative, I'll take a few." Sheldon replied.

"We have to continue selling our own cookies, Shel." Kylie reminded her older cousin, "We can buy other goodies later."

"That's right," Amy agreed, "these snicker-doodles aren't going to sell themselves." So the two couples set out to sell all their baking before they could buy any other goodies from the sale. While selling their cookies, the three of they just happened notice Kylie's neighbor, good friend and Penny's four year old nephew coming up to their booth with his dad.

"Ryan, what are you doing here in Pasadena?" Kylie asked him.

"Dad and I wanted to come visit Aunt Penny," Ryan asked, "we thought she'd be here."

"No, it's just my cousin Sheldon and his girl/friend Amy and I here." Kylie answered as Sheldon and Amy waved while they continued to watch for people wanting to buy the snicker-doodles.

"Oh, where do you think Penny would be?" Ryan's dad asked them.

"I have no idea." Amy answered, "I'm thinking she has to work today."

"That's too bad," He thought.

"Hey, I want a cookie!" Ryan suddenly shouted.

"You'll have to pay for it," Kylie told him, "this bake sale is to raise funds for the community, not to give away free food."

"I want a cookie!" Ryan repeated his demand again.

"You'll have to pay for it." Kylie repeated once more.

"I don't want to!" Ryan screamed furiously.

"Kylie is right, Ryan," his dad informed sternly, "if you want a cookie, you'll have to pay for it, besides, you get way too hyper when you have sweets."

"It's not fair!" Ryan began spraying six year old Kylie with his water gun that he had brought with him.

"That's enough Ryan!" his dad shouted, confiscating the toy water gun from his son, "Now either you behave or I'll have to bring you out to the car and you'll have to have a time out when we get to the hotel."

"Yes, dad," Ryan sighed, "sorry Kylie."

"You are forgiven," Kylie told Ryan, "tell you what, if there are any snicker-doodles left after the bake sale, I'll let you have a few to take back to the hotel."

"Thank you Kylie." Ryan replied. So, Amy, Kylie and Sheldon continued selling the snicker-doodles throughout the evening, and once the sale was almost over, Kylie spotted a very heartbreaking sight. There was a family of a mom, dad and a three year old girl, however the girl was not wearing any shoes. Kylie was old enough to understand why the young girl didn't wear any shoes, most likely they couldn't afford them.

"Sheldon, look," Kylie whispered, "that poor girl doesn't have any shoes."

"You're absolutely right there, Kylie." Sheldon replied.

"I want to do something about that," Kylie told her older cousin, "everyone should be able to have something to protect their feet from the elements."

"Well, what do you want to do then, Kylie?" Amy asked her.

"I want to go talk to the coordinator of the bake sale to ask to see if everyone could donate blankets and clothes to the less fortunate." Kylie explained. Just then, Bernadette and Howard walked up to Amy, Kylie and Sheldon's booth after finishing selling their Christmas brownies, with them was Leonard and Raj.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leonard asked them.

"Kylie was just telling us how she'd like to raise awareness about the less fortunate by getting the community to donate blankets and clothes." Sheldon told them both.

"That's getting into the holiday spirit, Kylie!" Bernadette cheered.

"Raj, maybe you should take your medication," Sheldon suggested, "that way we can all take to the bake sale coordinator together." So Raj took a little pill case from his coat pocket and took a little white tablet. These pills were supposed to be able to help him get over his selective mutism and be able to talk to woman in times of desperate need, like when he needed to talk to the FBI agent about Howard.

"How do you feel now, Raj?" Kylie asked him.

"Very good, thank you Kylie." He answered with a surprised gasp.

"You can talk to me!" Kylie shrieked happily, running up and giving Raj a big friendly hug.

"Yep," Raj chuckled as he began to blush and a wide smile spread across his face, " now let's go talk to the bake sale coordinator about planning a donation drive." All of them walked over to the woman who had organized the bake sale, and she kindly greeted them.

"Hello you guys, are you having fun?" She asked them all.

"Yes, we are." Raj answered happy that he could speak to her in confidence.

"But we have an idea that may help the community out more." Kylie added.

"And what would that be?" The coordinator asked them.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to organize a donation event for the less fortunate." Kylie explained.

"Well, that is an excellent idea, young lady, I will let everyone know right away." The woman replied cheerfully, "And what is your name."

"Kylie," Sheldon answered for her, "my cousin."

"Okay, Kylie, I'll be sure to announce this in a couple of minutes." She told Kylie.

"Thank you!" They all called in total unison. In a few minutes, the woman walked up to the podium in the front of the room once again

"Attention everyone, I have just come across a very enthusiastic young girl with a brilliant idea to help our community." She began, "If anyone has any old blankets, shoes, clothes, anything at all, please be sure to stop by here at the community center and donate to those in need of our help this holiday season. Young Kylie, Sheldon Cooper's cousin, has come up with this golden hearted idea and wants as much participation as possible." As everyone heard Kylie's name, they all cheered and high-fived and hugged. This was going to be a Christmas full of giving.


	8. Christmas Day

**Chapter Eight: Christmas Day**

It was the big day, Christmas Day, and everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment suite. All the woman were there as well to exchange presents. There was egg nog, candy cane flavoured tea and leftover baking from the sale on the coffee table.

"All right, everybody, who wants to go first?" Penny asked them all.

"I will," Sheldon replied, "Amy, Kylie, here are yours." Amy took the wrapped up box from her boyfriend, and began unwrapping it. Her face lit up when she saw the beautiful jewelry box.

"Sheldon, it's wonderful!" She shouted, flinging her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I need more space for the jewelry I have! Thank you!" Next up was Kylie, she opened her present from Sheldon. She opened it excitedly and practically screamed in happiness.

"Thank you Sheldon, you are the coolest cousin ever!" Kylie yelled happily, "My mom would never get me Gundum Wing DVD box sets for Christmas, I would always get a stuffed animal. When I'm twenty-six I'll have twenty-four more than I need, or even want. I guess it's become a tradition."

"No problem, Kylie, I like being the cool cousin." Sheldon replied with a chuckle. He passed around the rest of his gifts to his friends before the next person was chosen to give their gift.

"I think this'll take forever to do," Leonard told everyone, "why don't we just give everyone their respective gifts so they can all open them together."

"That's a better idea." Raj agreed, he had taken his medication that day so that he could talk to Kylie and the rest of the women. Leonard passed around his gift to Kylie and his gift to Howard as Amy gave out her gifts.

"Amy, these are really nice bath soaps," Bernadette replied, "I got something I think you might like too." Bernadette handed Amy her present, and Amy gladly unwrapped it.

"A hat and scarf set in royal blue!," Amy gasped in happy surprise, "Thank you so much, Bernadette."

"What are friends for?" Bernadette replied, "What did you get me, Howie?"

"You'll have to open it up and see." Howard chuckled as Bernadette open her gift. It was a set of silk pyjamas.

"Oh, these look lovely, Howie!" She giggled, kissing him passionately.

"Guys, get a room!" Kylie shouted with disgust.

"Sorry, Kylie," Howard sighed, "so Leonard, is this big one for me?"

"You bet, buddy," He answered, "open it up." And to Howard's great surprise, it was a brand new Iron Man helmet.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Leonard!" Howard exclaimed.

"Any time, Howard." He told his good friend as he opened his gift from Sheldon, a number one roommate coffee mug. "

"Oh yeah!" Kylie shouted, "All the Sailor Moon movies in one set! Thank you Leonard!"

"What can I say? I can be pretty cool too." Leonard said with a small chuckle. Penny then handed her presents around, and everyone unwrapped them with anxiety.

"Penny, thank you!" Bernadette cried out with glee, "It wasn't that nice make up kit we saw at the store, but that one was way too expensive. Besides it's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, I know, I'm glad you like that one though." Penny replied.

"I do." Bernadette told her. Amy then opened her Christmas present from Penny and was pleasantly surprised by what it was.

"This is terrific!" She exclaimed, "This human brain model will be perfect for my experiments at the lab."

"Well, I tried my best to find you something you'd like." Penny admitted.

"I love it, Penny!" Amy shouted again, giving Penny a big hug. It was now Raj's turn to give his presents out.

"Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow!" Kylie began bouncing up and down at her seat as she had opened her present from Rajesh, "It's Gundum Wing Endless Waltz, the special edition DVD! Thank you Raj!"

"Now who's cool!" Raj laughed.

"I still think Sheldon has you beat, Raj." Leonard told him truthfully.

"You guys are _all _cool." Kylie told them all, laughing. Then Sheldon opened his Christmas gifts from Kylie and Rajesh.

"Kylie, a brand new Battle Star Galactica DVD set, how did you know I needed one?" Sheldon asked his younger cousin.

"Amy told me while we were shopping at the Pasadena Mall." Kylie answered him with a wide smile while Sheldon unwrapped his present from Raj.

"Oh, it's this incredible, a Lord of the Rings trilogy DVD box set." He replied with satisfaction, " Thank you so much, Raj."

"You're welcome Sheldon." Raj answered. Everyone else got there presents who did not get them or give them to anyone they had missed. Howard got a new laptop and case from Sheldon, and Missy, Sheldon's sister, had sent him a special family whipped cream recipe. When all the wrapping paper was cleaned up and everyone's presents were gathered together in neat piles, they all enjoyed egg nog, candy cane flavoured tea and leftover brownies and snicker-doodles. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and it was Ryan and his father.

"Hey you guys!" Penny shouted, "Marry Christmas, sorry I missed the bake sale. I heard you were giving my friends a hard time."

"No, I wasn't" Ryan shouted in protest.

"It's okay, sis." Ryan's dad replied, "I'm here to tell Kylie and the others some good news."

"What is the news?" Kylie asked.

"I received a letter from the family of the little girl who you saw at the bake sale." Penny's half brother told them all, "Here it is."

_To Kylie and her friends;_

_We came to the community center to see all the nice things people have donated for us and others who are less fortunate than themselves. Kylie has shown some real holiday spirit and she has a golden heart and well mannered friends. We'd love to thank her for bringing cheer to our otherwise dark and cold Christmas season._

_Sincerely; _

_On behalf of the less fortunate of Pasadena_

"Isn't that just special?" Bernadette thought, "That little girl's parents sent you a thank you letter."

"Well, it was the least I could do for the holiday season." Kylie replied, "That is really what they are all about, being with the ones you love and bringing good cheer to those in need."

"Well said, Kylie." Sheldon agreed. Kylie's visit was just as pleasant as the last one, she had a wonderful time with Sheldon and the rest of the gang, and had a good feeling in her heart that she had done a good job helping out the less fortunate of Pasadena during her visit. After the holidays, the Pasadena community center continued to hold fundraisers and donations year round for those who needed it, and Kylie was beginning to be as well known as her cousin in the community. This was truly a very good Christmas for all.


End file.
